Crimson Chronicles
by ElenDome
Summary: Renji is an ex-gang member trying to live a relatively normal life. Unfortunately his old boss has other plans for him and the past Renji was struggling to escape comes rushing back. Crossing paths with Shuhei gives him a reason more to face his fears. But Renji is not the only one with a haunting past... AU, Graphic violence, Language, Yaoi. Written by El
1. Caught by the past

**This is a re-post; beta-ed thanks to the awesome beta **_**Kaitlyn**_**(she also goes by the name _RawrrrGrimm_). **** N****o more awkward english and stupid grammar mistakes. (except in the author's notes) ;D**

**This was meant to be a oneshot but the story just kept on growing... **

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo; song **_**Shake your kitty**_** belongs to Lady GaGa**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Caught By the Past**

**_Shit. SHIT. SHIT! Why the hell am I running? Turn around Renji, you stupid coward... turn around!_**

His own voice echoed in his mind, struggling to break through the nightmare.

"Hey, would you stop moving? I can't do it right, if you are all over the place."

_Shut up woman!_

Still on the verge between dreams and reality Renji's confused mind started to put the pieces together quicker then he could say 'bacon'. _Wait; a woman?!_

"What the f—" Suddenly hearing an unfamiliar voice launched Renji upwards, but his words were muffled when his face was almost swallowed by a rather large set of breasts.

"Wow, I'm flattered, but you at least have to buy me dinner first." The owner of the abnormally large bust quipped. She was a giggly strawberry blonde in a pink shirt that fit her so tightly it was almost on the verge of tearing.

"You sure know how to make a woman blush," she added. He managed to notice there wasn't even a hint of blushing on her cheeks.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

The room was spacious and clean, the complete opposite of his messy apartment. She pouted her lips and looked at him with a puppy look. "Why so cold all of a sudden?" The blonde leaned forward to expose more of her cleavage and put her hand on his bare chest covered in tattoos. "We can have dinner later."

_Fuck! What's going on here? _He pushed her hand away, but that only made her giggle again.

"Rangiku, if you are done shoving your boobs into his face, you can be useful and get him something to eat. Unless, he's willing to suck on those two," a deep voice called. When the dark grey eyes that accompanied that deep voice met his, Renji could feel his face turning red enough to almost match his hair. Luckily he didn't wait for an answer.

"I was just having some fun, Shuhei. He looked so lost."

"And you thought that getting suffocated will help?"

Rangiku raised her head high. "I still claim you were adopted."

She stuck out her tongue and winked to Renji, before disappearing through the door. The man sighed and approached the bed. "You must excuse my sister, she stores all of her brains in the wrong place. Here," he said as he tossed him a black shirt, "I threw yours away, I figured you're not the sewing type." _Crap, that was my work uniform. Urahara will cut from my pay... again._

"Erm... thanks, I guess." When he tried to put the shirt on he felt a sudden pain in his lower abdomen. He could feel the wide cut under the bandage.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, you were beaten pretty badly. You were lucky I was walking by when I did; they weren't exactly girl scouts selling cookies."

Renji couldn't help himself but laugh. _Ouch._ _Big mistake_... _Even my face hurts – just not sure, if it's from boobs or fists. _

"On the plus side; at least they weren't Jehovah witnesses."

They both burst into laughter and while trying to concentrate away the pain, Renji took a moment to study his savior. Tall, lean figure with apparently enough strength to take out five guys. Short black hair didn't cover three thin scars leading over his right eye down his cheek. As a counterweight, there was a black 69 tattooed on his left cheek.

"Why are you two laughing like monkeys on crack?" Rangiku reappeared and shoved her nose into her brother's face, studying him carefully. "I didn't know it's physically possible for your face to smile."

The next moment she threw herself around Renji's neck, sending a wave of pain through his body. "You must teach me _sensei_," she demanded, pursing her pink lips and batting her lashes at Renji.

Renji couldn't help himself: "What, no dinner first?"

Rangiku was taken aback, and her brother started to laugh again. "He must be the first man who doesn't drool all over you, literally and figuratively speaking."

_Should I be insulted?_

She didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite, she joined in. "Look who's talking! They need to call an ambulance all the time, 'cos people slip on all that drool girls are leaving behind you."

_Can't say I don't understand them. What am I thinking? Are you trying to get in trouble again?_ Renji didn't have a problem being gay, but others did and, on more than one occasion, they showed him their disapproval. Ironically, this last beating was not one of those occasions.

"Weren't you supposed to bring some food?" Shuhei's expression was once again a mask of indifference. "Or are you unable to call a delivery?"

"For your information, they don't work on the 'flash step' principle." As if the universe itself would want to prove her wrong, the doorbell rang, and made her roll her eyes. "It's a curse to have a brother who's always right."

"I'll get it. Wouldn't want you to get hurt counting change." Rangiku chucked a pillow at his retreating form, missing him completely.

A smile cracked on Renji's face. _That's how family should be, taking care of one another. _Somewhere on the back of his mind, an unpleasant memory was trying to force its way out. _Don't! It was four years ago. It's in the past..._

"Why so gloomy all of a sudden?" Big blue eyes were staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Eee... it's nothing. Just a headache."

"Liar! You have 'emo' written all over your face. I. Don't. Like. Emo!"

_Where did that giggly carefree woman go?_

"I get enough of somber mood from my brother. He just doesn't wanna understand, that I don't need to be protected; that it's okay to let go," she said.

Her eyes narrowed. "And we don't need another stoic, so if you need to put something out of your system, do it."

_She looks like an… adult... and like... she actually cares..._

The second she heard footsteps outside the room, she turned back into her old self. "Does all that ink work at repelling mosquitos, because it sure as hell does not work on jerks. That reminds me, why were you used as a punching bag?"

The rapid mood change left Renji speechless. _Is she bipolar or simply crazy?_

As if reading his thoughts, Shuhei spoke from the door, "Don't let it bother you, she's just crazy. Has been that way since she could talk." He entered the room and ignoring Rangiku's pouting, turned to Renji. "You think you could get up? We'll eat downstairs."

_Why am I blushing like a little bitch on her first date? Pull yourself together! _"Sure. I'm sorry. I should leave. It wasn't my intention to bother you," Renji said as he began moving, but unexpected pain shot through his back as he tried standing. Before he could have a closer meeting with the floor, strong hands were wrapped around his waist.

_Fuck, this feels like some cheap movie, with me playing damsel in distress. _"I'm fine. Just need to get home and sleep it off."

Rangiku laughed, "Sorry to break it to you, but you look like shit. Even a 24-hour beauty nap didn't do you much good."

_24-hour? Wait... _"Was I out the whole fucking day? Shit! What time is it? I'll be late, and I can't afford to lose my job. Fuck! I must pay rent tomorrow, I'm overdue already!"

"Calm down; your wound will start bleeding again." Shuhei grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight into his eyes. "Breathe..."

_Breathe. Breathe? He is too close. I can't breathe with him this close. _With every breath, his shirt revealed a muscular body underneath. _To be pressed against this chest... _His hands rested firmly on his shoulders. _How would it feel if they would slid lower... and lower... Fuck!_ _Breathe... Curse his silver eyes... Breathe. _Slightly parted lips teased him to invade if he dares._ Shit! This is not a good time to get a boner. _As if things wouldn't be awkward enough, Rangiku snorted – her eyes were fixated a little lower from Renji's waist. In a panic, he pushed Shuhei away, stumbled across the room while mumbling a quick thanks and an apology, ran down the stairs and through the front door.

* * *

He ran two blocks before he collapsed breathing heavily in some back alley. _Goddammit! Could it get any worse? Oh, wait – thrashed, hungry, probably soon unemployed and homeless, not to mention embarrassed and horny... It's a fucking beautiful life!_

Trying to move, he found himself in even more pain than expected. _How the hell did I manage to run all the way here? _The answer was pressing hard against his jeans. _Totally humiliated... It's a good thing I'll never see him again. _He ignored the bitter taste of regret and when he unzipped the jeans, he was rock hard. While stroking his manhood, Renji's mind wandered back to Shuhei.

_A slight brush against his lips almost like a tease before Shuhei's tongue attacked his mouth. Without breaking the kiss his hands slowly found their way over Renji's chest to the edge of his jeans, following the lines of his tattoos... parted from his lips, he advanced to his neck leaving his mouth free to moan in pleasure, while Shuhei's hand grabbed his cock and started to move slowly. Shuhei's tongue playing with his nipples, finishing up with a gentle bite while his hand quickened... _A loud sigh left Renji's lips, when he arched his back in pleasure, asking for more._ Shuhei tangled his other hand in Renji's long red hair, pressing his lips against his and swallowing down his cry of pleasure when he released._

Slowly Renji became aware of his surroundings. It was getting dark, a sign that he should head to work. Cleaning himself up he realized that at least he wasn't completely lost – he recognized the TV transmitter, which was the tallest building in Karakura town. Urahara's club was on the other side, across the river. _That would be a long walk. _

He reached in a back pocket, but the phone was not there. _Hell no! It must be still at their place. _At the same moment, he realized his wallet and keys are gone too. _Fuck! _Remembering Rangiku's snort... _I'm not going back. _Making that firm decision, he walked out of the dark alley. He was left with no other choice than to find a cab and ask Urahara to cover the expenses. _And there goes half of my daily paycheck._

As expected, his boss wasn't happy about paying the taxi driver. "This is coming from your paycheck." _No surprise there. _Without further delay he walked toward the back door with the sign 'STAFF ONLY'.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Renji looked at his boss again, who was now hiding his face under the striped hat, and then averted his gaze to his bodyguard Tessai, standing behind him.

"I'm working here, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

A chill ran through Renji's spine. It was a shitty job, but a job nonetheless. Since he was an ex-gang member, he couldn't afford to be picky.

"You came late... again, plus making me pay for your luxurious ride..." _Which you'll make sure I pay back with interest._

"Not to mention, you're not wearing your uniform, and do you honestly believe anyone would buy a drink from... a smashed pineapple." _A WHAT?_

Urahara hit him on the head with a fan, "I have no need for freeloaders." With that one thwack Renji could swear he just saw a whole galaxy passing by, barely managing to stay on his feet.

The whole day slowly started to crash on Renji and before he knew it, he was practically screaming at his boss.

"Listen you piece of shit. I had a crappy day and the last thing I need right now is you fucking me. I know very well I'm just a bartender, but I make you more money than your fucking whores."

"I believe the correct expression is exotic dancers."

"I don't give a rats ass how you call them. The fact is, you need me and I need this job; all that's important is who needs who more! And I will not take this damn fucking shit anymore!"

Urahara was composed as always.

"My, my... Expressing your feelings is good for your health, but..."

He raised his head just enough to meet Renji's eyes. "...ever heard of a shrink; they are paid to listen you whine. If you can't afford one, get a friend." _Right to the gut._

Renji had a lot of acquaintances and coworkers he got along with, but none he could call a friend. As an orphan, he was pushed from one foster family to another. Thanks to his unnatural red hair, others saw him as a misfit and treated him accordingly. He soon learned that no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't change what people wanted to see, so eventually he stopped trying. It was the time with one extremely abusive family, where everybody made it their job to hit, beat, burn and otherwise injure the nine-year-old that made Renji lose the understanding of the word 'trust'. He was about that age, when he ran away and joined the gang.

"But…" Urahara opened his famous fan and covered his mouth. "As a businessmen it is my obligation to fire you from your bartending position." _Fucking bastard._

"And as a businessmen..." _Try 'as an asshole' and I may believe you. _"I offer you a job as a security guard."

"Excuse me?" _Did I just hallucinate?_

"No need to apologize now."

Urahara closed his fan just to smack him again.

"A guy who can take that much beating and still stands is a valuable asset."

Turning around, he didn't even give him a chance to argue.

"You know where the security staff room is; find yourself a uniform, which will be of course cut from your first pay. You start tomorrow."

Still not completely convinced that he's not dreaming and he's actually lying somewhere in a ditch, Renji pushed open the door. The very first day he walked through that door, he was taken away with all the rush and noise that filled the corridors, but after three and a half years it felt almost like a second home. He got along well with everybody, not counting a few exceptions.

"Hey, Renji. Boss was looking for you. He didn't look... holy shit! What happened to you? You could be a walking commercial for plastic surgery gone wrong."

"Thanks for the update Mayuri. I see you're still sticking to the Egyptian Pharaoh theme." _Boss's pet... _

"You should go easy on the eyeliner. On the other hand, don't change a thing; if ladies could see your true face, they would run screaming, and that would be bad for business."

Seeing the star of the _Ladies' Night_ shows gasp in search of a snarky response soothed Renji's foul mood. Moving to leave, he called over his shoulder, "Sorry, don't have all night. Get back to me when your brains reboot a voice mode."

The security staff room was strategically placed near the entrance to the stage in order to prevent overly excited customers to access the backstage, and to provide a quick help to the dancers if any client was feeling too enthusiastic.

Before entering the room he peeked to the stage. He immediately recognized a short figure with two long braids. _Although she is flat chested, Soifon is a master of pole dancing. _He noticed two white cat ears sticking out of her head and couldn't help but smile, when he realized which song is being played:

_ **Shake your kitty**_

**_ Shake your kitty (meow)_**

**_ Put your arms around me, babe_**

**_ I'm giving you permission to feel me..._**

_She really has a touch for details._

* * *

It took him longer than anticipated to get his new uniform. _Urahara somehow forgot to update the chief of the security about my new promotion. Typical._ His new outfit consisted of an ordinary pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt, with an official logo of Urahara's nightclub Benihime: a woman with dark loose hair in a crimson kimono exposing her left shoulder. _It would be easier to just make badges, and cheaper. _The only difference between his old get-up and the new one was 'SECURITY' written on the back.

Cold night air cleared his head while he was trying to walk as normal as his bruised body allowed him. Usually a short thirty minutes long walk to his apartment, today felt like a slow-motion-marathon. Passing a construction site, he remembered last night. _Cowardly bastards! Five to one seems hardly fair..._

**"_Well if it isn't my favorite redhead!" _**

**_Renji immediately recognized the voice of a gang boss, Ganryu. He was leaning against the wall, hiding his face in the shadows. Four more silhouettes appeared, cutting off his exits._**

**_With more audacity than he felt, Renji stepped closer to his former leader. _**

**"_I thought you prefer blondes." _**

**_Di Roy chuckled but in an instant covered it with a cough under Ganryu's strict look._**

**"_Have you finally grown some balls? The last time you were whining like a little bitch."_**

**_He blew cigarette smoke straight into Renji's face._**

**_It took a lot of self-restraint for him not to flinch. _**

**"_It's funny to hear you talk about balls, when you brought four extra pairs with you." _**

**_He glanced around; Di Roy, known also as the Hammerhead, was smirking, showing his sharpened teeth; Abirama the Birdbrain, as Renji called him, was scowling at him with arms crossed over his chest; and Edrad the Fire-fist was cracking his knuckles. The fourth face was unknown to Renji, but it gave him the creeps; the snake-like face with silvery-white hair and slit eyes was grinning, his relaxed posture radiated intimidation. Renji could easily imagine that this guy toys with people for his own personal amusement in ways that cause nightmares to the toughest._**

**_Ganryu threw the cigarette away, moved closer and firmly grabbed Renji's crotch, while whispering into his left ear,"Your balls belong to me. Or did you think that you can just walk away?" He removed the hand giving him just enough time to swallow the yelp, before jabbing him in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. _**

**"_The first rule, if you are stupid enough to leave the gang, is never to settle."_**

**_Renji could see Edrad's fist drawing closer to his face, but Ganryu's punch immobilized him just enough to slow down his reaction. Blood filled his mouth, but he managed to stay on his feet._**

**_Feeling adrenalin pumping through his veins, he quickly moved backwards avoiding a new punch directed to his nose and slammed his own fist into Edrad's lower jaw. _**

**_From the left side Abirama launched himself at Renji, throwing him out of balance. He dodged the next blow to the solar plexus, but failed to notice Di Roy coming at him from behind. A wave of pain shot through his body, when Di Roy hit him in the lower back. Instinctively, he turned around and swung at his head, but the strike was stopped by Edrad grabbing his wrist. Before he knew it, Edrad's elbow landed in his face._**

**_He was thrown back, clutching his broken nose, blood dripping through his fingers. Giving Renji no time to rest, Abirama kicked him straight in the chest, knocking all air out of him. Another kick was aimed at his head and Renji barely had enough time to duck and strike back, right in the nuts._**

**_Ignoring the pain, he stood up and had just enough time to see a slight shimmer on the blade of Di Roy's knife, before it cut through his flesh. Blood gushed from the wound, but somehow he felt almost no pain._**

**_A large hand grabbed his neck and pressed him against the wall. Still holding him, Edrad clutched his other palm into a fist, ready to strike. Renji looked pass Edrad's shoulders seeing the new guy and Ganryu standing at the side; Ganryu glaring at him with malicious eyes, and only one thought run through Renji's mind 'They'll kill me'. He looked back at Edrad and noticed a trail of blood leading down his chin giving him the satisfaction of knowing he didn't go down without a fight…_**

Remembering Ganryu made him shiver in anger and disgust. _Fucking shithead! _Renji saw and did a lot of crap, crap that could easily send him to jail, but he still had boundaries; Ganryu didn't. He was also the reason why Renji left the gang after eleven years.

Finally reaching his apartment with a number 78 attached to the door, he remembered he doesn't have keys. _Hell no! _He kicked the door achieving nothing. _Just can't have a break. _Weary, he sat down and leaned against the door, his eyes closed. _I could call the landlady to give me an extra key, but she's creeping me out with those Chappy cookies and her giggly attitude. Beside, it's kinda late. ... I could go back... _

A flashback of gray eyes slowly turning down…_ No fucking way, I'd rather sleep on a bench! _He bumped with the back of his head into the door... tap... _Phone wasn't worth much... _tap... _Wallet was empty anyway... _tap... _I want my keys back... _tap... _Need a bed... _Without a warning, the door was gone and Renji fell backwards, finding himself staring at torn dark blue jeans.

Gray eyes were staring down on him. "Aren't you supposed to try and open the door first? I left it unlocked you know."

"What... what are you doing here?" _Shit, am I brain damaged?_

Renji was still lying on his back, trying to rationalize why Shuhei was in his apartment. "How did you find me?"

Shuhei grabbed his arm and helped him get up. "Your ID." Seeing Renji's blank face, he added, "Your wallet."

"Oh, right." _Could I be more retarded?_

"By the way, since I know your name it's only fair you know mine; I'm Hisagi Shuhei."

"Abarai Renji." He replied out of habit before his brain caught up with his mouth. _Fucking hell. Idiot, he just said he already knows!_

Renji kicked his shoes off and walked inside, "I would invite you in but you already took care of that."

"What was I supposed to do, wait outside like a stray cat?" Shuhei closed the door and followed Renji in. "Beside, you have freaky neighbors – I mean, who wears a pajama with bunny ears?"

"That's my landlady; she's obsessed with Chappy."

"I would say she's obsessed with someone else too..." He glanced meaningfully at Renji.

"It felt like being interrogated." But Renji wasn't listening to him anymore. _How the hell did this happen? When did I step into another dimension... or am I actually dead and is this some kind of 'soul society'? Ah, screw it! _

"Wanna beer?"

"Actually, I already helped myself."

"You don't waste your time, do you?"

He took a beer for himself and sat on the couch, turned the TV on and watched Shuhei riffle for something in the grocery bag.

"That's the least you can do for someone who saved your life." He pulled out a bento box and handed it to Renji. "It's your share. Unagiya-san makes the best grilled eels."

_What are you, a fucking housewife?_

"Thanks."

The corners of Shuhei's lips twitched, like he would try to suppress a smile. "If you were wondering, I don't own an apron."

Shuhei plopped down next to Renji; fiddling with his beer, he looked like someone who couldn't quite decide whether to talk or not. After a moment of silence, Shuhei finally spoke. "I was always the responsible one and taking care of my sister after our parents died. Plus, after—" His eyes darkened. "I hate bullies picking on the weak."

_I know that look. Hate, anger, and disgust over your own powerlessness. Wait! What? _

"Did you just call me weak?"

Shuhei raised one eyebrow. "Maybe not weak, but face it, fighting three gorillas barehanded. Not the smartest choice."

He pointed to the chair, where he left his leather jacket. At first Renji didn't know what he's trying to show him, but then he noticed a gun lying on a nearby table, filled with leftovers from his yesterdays lunch.

"SIG-Sauer P226 chambered in .40 S&W with a 12 round magazine."

"I prefer P220, it has more kick. I like it hard."

_Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Could you lift your shirt?" _Wait what? Why does he—_ "You're bleeding."

Looking down, Renji could see a dark stain forming on his shirt. _When did... _Shuhei's voice cut across his thoughts, "Where do you keep a first-aid kit?"

"In the bathroom, above the sink."

Before Renji could comprehend the situation, Shuhei was back with the first-aid.

"Need help with the shirt?" Renji blushed. _Fuck you,_ he thought_, _but took the shirt off nevertheless.

The bandages wrapped around his torso were drenched in blood.

"You must still be in shock, from losing too much blood," Shuhei said, "I'm amazed you're still conscious." When old bandages were removed, Shuhei took a wet towel and started gently wiping off dried stains.

Renji's pulse quickened. _Shit! Think… think… ah, what to think? ! ! _With Shuhei's face so close, he blurted out the first thing it came to mind.

"What does 69 mean?"

"It's my favorite position."

Renji gawked at Shuhei, searching for any signs of sarcasm. _Fucking not helping! _Thankfully Shuhei distracted him. "This will sting a little." He pressed the gauze with iodine on the wound. _Holy crap! That's a great cock-blocker. Fuck!_

After Renji was freshly bandaged, Shuhei quickly picked up his things. "I should go now; Rangiku will probably worry." Renji was still in a daze of lust and pulsating pain. "Yeah, it would be best."

Seeing Renji trying to get up, Shuhei pushed him gently back to the couch. "Don't strain yourself. I know where the door is." He took two steps towards the door and froze for a second, as if undecided. Before he could react, Shuhei moved closer and pressed his lips against Renji's.


	2. Awakened memories

**This is a re-post; beta-ed thanks to, still awesome, **_**Kaitlyn **_**(= **_**RawrrrGrimm**_**). xD**

**Also big 'Thank you with sugar on top' to my unofficial beta, Noxi, for being the first one correcting my grammar, and for all the time spend brainstorming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but Santa promised me he'll bring me one for Christmas ;D**

**Warnings: Extreme violence, Yaoi**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Awakened Memories**

The sun was shining directly into Renji's closed eyes. "Would you close the blinds?" he grunted sleepily.

When there was no response he opened one eye and glanced to the other side of the bed. It was empty. _Oh, right. It was just a dream. _

He rolled over in an attempt to restore the image of Shuhei's body wrapped around his own. Instead he was taken back to last night; Shuhei's kiss was still burning hot on his lips.

_**It wasn't a soft kiss; it felt more like a kiss you imagine a hundred times before in your head and when you're finally at that breaking point and can't wait any more, you rush in and ruin that perfect image you've created. It was all that and more. The touch lasted only couple of seconds but it was enough to leave Renji gasping.**_

_**Still only a breath away from his lips Shuhei whispered, "You can't run away now," and leaned in again putting his hand at the back of Renji's head, entangling his fingers in the crimson hair and pulled gently, making him tilt his head back.**_

_**Renji didn't hesitate to respond to a slight touch of Shuhei's tongue at the tip of his own. Pressing closer he pushed deeper and Shuhei replied with harder strokes. Renji's hands moved of their own accord to Shuhei's face, using his thumb to sweep across his cheekbone just below 69.**_

_**Just when a familiar feeling was starting to rise in his groin, Shuhei pulled back. With a cunning smile he walked to the door leaving Renji speechless. "That covers the dinner expenses."**_

Dum, dum, dum.

_Go the fuck away! _Renji pulled the sheet over his head trying to ignore the pounding on the door.

Dum, dum, dum, dum.

Irritated, he threw the sheet off and got up. _Damn! _The pain that was dulled from the adrenalin yesterday has thrived over night. Looking down he noticed that the bandage has come loose during the night but the bloodstain was hardly visible.

"I know you're home. Open the door." _Crap, it's the bunny-obsessed bitch._

Slowly he approached the door. "What?" Opening the door he let all of his frustration and tension lend on Rukia. "You better have a good reason to wake me up. Some of us have a serious job, you know? I don't have a luxury to _hop_ around harassing everybody just for the fun of it."

When she didn't answer right away but instead gawked at him, he become even more annoyed. "Really? You woke me up for that? Don't you have some bunnies to feed or something?" When she still didn't say anything and instead just stared at his tattoos on the chest he noticed he's not wearing a shirt. _The hell with that. _He was prepared to close the door. "You seriously need to get laid."

That finally awoke some reaction; Rukia turned bright red averting her eyes to the floor. "Ahm... It's... today... ahm... the rent."

_Shit I forgot. And that bastard Urahara didn't pay me for the last week. _Looking at his blushing landlady he got an idea. He leisurely leaned on the doorframe supporting his head with one hand.

"That was today? It completely slipped my mind; I had a crazy night yesterday."  
She didn't seem to notice a sudden change in his attitude. In fact, he could see her eyes following his hand when, as by accident, he touched a loose bandage.

"I came in late and didn't even have a proper sleep."

She swallowed her saliva when his hand lingered on the edge of his tracksuit pants a little longer than necessary. _This is just too easy._

She looked like she was trying to say something but words just didn't want to come out. He wasn't fond of leading her on like this, knowing she'll probably bugged him even more afterwards, but he had no other choice. _Urahara should better spit out his pay today._

Renji leaned a little lower so that his long, loose hair fell forward, gave her a half smile and bit his bottom lip. He could hear her gasp. _Woman, you need some rabbit humping, stat. _

"My boss didn't give me the paycheck yet and I know you already extended the deadline, but tomorrow you'll definitely get it."

She managed to mumble something while looking at her feet, trying to hide her burning face.

"I see..." She coughed to disguise the shaking in her voice. "If you put it that way... What is one more day, right?" She smiled at him, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush. Instead of looking him in the face she was looking straight ahead, right above Renji's waist. _Little pervert._

"I could tell something was wrong when I saw that man yesterday; he looked like a gangster." _And I look like a fucking preschool teacher or what? _

"He's just a friend. He brought me some stuff."

She wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. "Aha... He must be a good friend since you gave him your keys." _What the fuck woman? None of your business! _He was itching to snarl at her that she should rather worry about her lack of growth hormones, but since she had just extended his rent payment the least he could do was be nice.

"I wasn't sure when I'd finish my shift so I lent him the keys." Knowing she will not stop until her curiosity is satisfied he swayed a little and made it look like he's going to lose balance. "Ow."

He caught himself on Rukia's shoulders almost falling for real when she went weak in the knees. "Don't wanna be rude but I have a job tonight and I would very much like to get some sleep."

Her voice resembled more that of a hamster than of a grown-up woman. _Not that she looks like one. _"Of course. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _Can't wait..._

Just when he was about to close the door a loud roar of an engine approached the building and died out. He caught a glimpse of Rukia leaning across the iron fence to see who could that be. _What she lacks in height she compensates with nosiness._

Closing the door he returned to bed. It didn't pass even five minutes when a soft knocking interrupted his wandering thoughts. _Tell me I'm imagining this! _Knocking quickly turned into a banging. _Now what? I'll have to demand a lower rent for all the psychological trauma she's causing me. _For the second time he pulled the door open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Shuhei had a smirk on his face that made Renji uneasy. Rukia was standing behind Shuhei scanning him from head to toe. "I bring gifts." He held up a grocery bag. "May I come in?"

Slightly confused Renji stepped aside and let Shuhei in. "Not that I'm not grateful but..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Rukia put her foot between the door and a jamb. "Shouldn't you rest? Your _friend_ could show a little more concern. An injured person should be lying down with as little distractions as possible."

Renji stared at her with one eyebrow raised. _I don't have a fucking cold. _He noticed her eyes strolling between Shuhei and himself. _Could you be more obvious? Get a life._

Suddenly Shuhei put his hand around Renji's shoulders. "I promise not to _pressure_ him too much." Without a hint of a smile he looked at her. "Or do you think I'm not capable of being gentle?"

Rukia shivered and took a step back.

_What the hell man? I just convinced her to cut me loose because of the rent and now you'll screw everything up for what... a little game? _He pushed Shuhei's hand off. "Don't take him seriously, he's just messing with you."_...and me._

As if Renji's words would give her courage she straightened her back and looked Shuhei directly into his eyes; her voice still a little shaky.

"This is my building, my home and Abarai is a precious tenant here."  
_Since when? Unless 'precious' goes with being nagged all the time... _"And I would very much appreciate if you respect that, otherwise I'll be forced to take certain actions."

Renji was holding back trying not to laugh. She never yelled or enforced her rules on him ..._not that I didn't notice why... _but he did see her turn into a harpy before. The last time was when an older man from the second floor didn't clean after his dog finished its business or when some punk from the ninth floor threw a cigarette on the floor in front of his own apartment. And it always started with an oh-I-am-so-important speech. _Lets see how you'll get yourself out of this mess, pretty boy._

Shuhei kept his poker face. "I apologize; didn't realize you're the landlady. I'm not good at the law department but in my times minors couldn't own a building." Renji knew he should step in but it was too entertaining, and he was interested in seeing who'll take the shorter end.  
"Besides, since when does owning a property automatically extend to the residents?"

Her hand twitched as if she was thinking of hitting Shuhei. Instead she composed herself.

"As a landlady it is my obligation to take care for the well-being of all the residents. And Abarai is also a friend..." _Say what again? _"...and as such I have every right to be concerned about your ill intentions." _Like what, stealing your virginity?_

"Ill intentions? You can be at ease then." Still with a serious expression he turned towards Renji, touched his chin and leaned closer looking him directly into his brown eyes.

_What's he doing? Stop it! _Knowing he should listen to his rational mind Renji still didn't move. He wanted to feel his softness again. _He's got devilish eyes..._

But just before his lips could meet, Shuhei turned back to Rukia. "I'll take good care of him." And with that he pulled Renji into the apartment slamming the door into Rukia's I-have-a-nosebleed-face. _Fucking tease._

"Are you crazy? What was that for? If she nags me for rent _today_, you're paying."

"Oh, come on. Like you didn't enjoy it." _Can't argue there. _Shuhei was already in his fridge. "I get the beer part but never really take you for the milk lover."

He joined Shuhei in the kitchen. "A guy needs his dose of caffeine in the morning." While making coffee the rational part of Renji's brain started to wake up. _This is just too fucking weird. One-night stands... I get it. This... I don't know what this is!_

"Still in zombie-mode, Red?" _Red? That's the best you could come up with? Lame. _

"Listen, let's cut the crap. What do you want? I mean, don't get me wrong; thanks for saving my life and all, but seriously... you could have called the cops or an ambulance and be done with it. Nobody would even know you were there."

Shuhei tilted his head and gave him a crooked smile. "Maybe I just needed a new bitch."

Aggravated Renji slammed his hand just past Shuhei's ear. _I've broken bones for less._

"You can go fuck someone else. Carrying a gun, avoiding authorities... And last night... I let my guard down and you didn't hesitate. You see an opportunity and go for it – that's not some spoiled rich kid's thinking; that's how those who've experienced the street think. Now, either you stop bullshitting me, or get out." Removing the hand he left him to decide and made himself comfortable on the couch.

It felt like at least an hour passed when Shuhei finally spoke.

"You're right." His expression was no longer taunting; he was dead serious. "I wasn't just passing by, I was... hunting." _Figured you're not carrying that just for the fun of it. _"Couple of years back... I have an unfinished business with a certain person."

Renji remembered him mentioning his family was killed. "Revenge?"

"Putting it like that sounds such a cliché but... yeah."

Shuhei moved from the kitchen to the couch placing his elbows on the knees and run fingers through his hair.

"I've been tracking them for years." _Them? _

"They're good at staying off the grid. The night I saved your sorry ass I got a tip that they're back in town and was scouting. And when I saw them pounding the shit out of you..." _You can stop mentioning my pitiful state._

"Those cowards." _My point exactly._

_"_I couldn't just leave you at the entrance of a hospital. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

A heavy feeling was starting to sink in Renji's guts. _I'm no less of a coward than them..._

Shuhei continued, "Plus I figured they didn't pound you almost to death just because they didn't like you." For the first time since he started talking he looked at Renji. "And considering how you look, you're not exactly an innocent school boy."

Slowly Renji put the pieces together. "You figured I must have some ties to the man you're looking for."

Shuhei just nodded.

"I see. A small piece of advice: next time just ask; you don't have to go through all that smut-shit."

"That was not my plan. It was... a spur of a moment." He smiled. "Must admit, when you ran out of the house... it was cute." _'Cute' my ass! That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Never mind, focus on the important stuff._

"So, ask."

Shuhei looked at him in disbelieve. "You're one strange son-of-a-bitch."

"I pay my debts. And call me a _bitch_ again you'll gonna wish I was one."

"Technically I said _son-of-a_..." He caught Renji's look. "Still low on caffeine?" Smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Fine. As much as I found out, their gang is called The Nameless." Renji flinched; that was his old gang name. "I'm looking for a guy with a moral as deep as the worm's ass."

"Basically, everyone in the gang. That's not a lot to go on."

"I know. I don't have many details. But I know he has a scar on his forehead, white hair and that they call him 'the boss'."

_That could be only... _"Ganryu. He's one sick bastard. Drugs, guns, extortion, even murders are a daily routine for him."

"Yeah, I heard about him." He clutched his fist. "A simple death is too good for him. I'll take everything that he holds dear and crush it right in front of him." _Sounds to me like Ganryu was your target from the beginning – so you were testing me..._

Loud ring tone broke the tension that had build. Shuhei took out the phone and checked the message. "I really enjoyed our bonding time but I have to go."

Renji suppressed his curiosity. _First rule of the 'street-survival-kit': never trust anybody! _"I'm not holding you back. Just one question; are you really that arrogant to think you can bring down the whole gang by yourself?"

Shuhei looked at him with a wide grin before he vanished through the door. "I never said I'm alone."

* * *

"Hey, Abarai. Stop daydreaming." Ikkaku Madarame, the head of the security, snapped his fingers in front of Renji's face.

"I get that this job is mostly boredom but there are precious moments that are worth it and you're missing it. You're one lucky bastard; I had to wait for two months before I saw some action."

Madarame was an ex-boxing champion who lived for fighting but ever since he accidentally killed his opponent, he was banned from the ring. But his obsession never truly disappeared.

"Lucky me." Sarcasm was emanating from Renji's answer, but Madarame was too focused on the job to notice. A week has passed since Renji started his new job and he was still treated as a newbie who needs a mentor.

Renji followed Ikkaku, still thinking about Shuhei. _That punk is hiding something. Ganryu having an enemy – no surprise there, I'm not his biggest fan either. Hell, I would love to see his face smashed while he's licking his own ass! But there's more to it. Shuhei's eyes… behind that hate and rage there was sadness... loneliness... _

Renji snapped back to reality, shaking his head so hard that his ponytail almost fell. _What's wrong with me? Ever since I met him I'm starting to thing like a chick. Yeah he's damn fuckable but still. Fuck it, I'll call Nnoitra later._

They reached the private room area where, for extra payment, guests got more 'personal treatment'. Even closed door didn't cover the yelling.

"You fucking bitch! I paid for you!"

A loud scream followed. "Please don't!"

Iba was already there. "He barricaded the door. Yumichika went to get a sledgehammer."

Ikkaku and Renji didn't waste time. Shoulder to shoulder they slammed into the door. Once, twice, at the third try the door gave in. Ikkaku was the first to burst in, grabbed the guy who was lying on top of Orihime and banged his head against the wall holding him tight.

Renji torn down a decorative curtain and covered Inoue's exposed body. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He noticed a newly formed bruise on her right cheek.

Orihime Inoue, with the artistic name the Bust Lady, pressed herself tight against Renji's arm, trembling. "No. He just tore my clothes off. But if you hadn't come..." She was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He handed her to Iba and turned to Madarame just when the guy banged his head backwards, hitting Ikkaku straight in the nose. Renji jumped to help, but Ikkaku put his famous hook into the guy's liver.

Even without seeing his face Renji immediately recognized a signature move of the Hammerhead. A shark-like face grinned at him: "The boss says 'hi'."

For a split second Renji lost control and smashed his fist in Di Roy's face knocking him out. _Fucking lowlife!_

Madarame wasn't worried about unconscious body. "So, I guess you know each other?"

"Yeah. Unfinished business."

"Good, then I forgive you." Renji stared at his boss. "But never again will you butt in my fight." He kicked the motionless body. "Gotta hand it to you, you have some heavy punch there."

Looking down at Di Roy Renji felt the rise of rage and slight fear. _Son-of-a-devil he's really not leaving me alone! Fine, two can play this game. Today was your win, but the war has barely started._ Not looking at Ikkaku he tried to find some half-assed excuse.  
"Listen, I remembered... I have... that thing tonight. Could you tell Urahara...?"

Madarame obviously didn't buy it but didn't press on. "Sure kiddo. Go get some sleep. You did good tonight."

* * *

The moment Renji left Benihime behind he browsed through his phone book. His heart skipped a beat when he saw an unknown number saved under the name Hisagi. _Pretentious bastard; when did he... It doesn't matter. _Without further delay he dialed Nnoitra's number. _I need some stress relief._

After five rings a lazy voice answered. Renji wasn't in the mood to beat round the bush. "I'm coming over. Now."

"Fine. It's your funeral," was the only answer he got before the line disconnected.

Renji wasn't completely sure whose boy toy is whose, but right now he didn't give a shit. Nnoitra was perfect for such moments when he was pissed to hell and back.

Fifteen minutes later he got out of a cab and entered apartment number 85 in the Rukon district of Karakura town, knowing the door would be unlocked.

Nnoitra walked out of the kitchen wearing an unzipped white hoody with nothing underneath and tight dark jeans.

"Thought you were dead. What was it... a month?"

He gave him his typical huge grin revealing all of his upper teeth. "I still haven't forgot. You really know how to take it up your ass."

"For your own good I hope you got rid of those cuffs. I'm not playing that shit again." Renji threw his sports bag to the floor, already taking off his jacket.

"You didn't seem to mind." Nnoitra licked his lower lip revealing piercing in his tongue. "It still turns me on when I remember your howl."

Renji didn't have the patience to play games. He put one hand on Nnoitra's bare chest, the other one slipping under Nnoitra's belt. "Just admit it, you're happy to see me. At least some part of you is."

Still wearing his wide smile Nnoitra leaned down to whisper in Renji's ears. "Little puppies should take their crap outside or they may get thrown off the bridge." He bit Renji's ear hard enough that a drop of blood showed up. "Can you swim, little puppy?"

The level of Renji's anger just skipped up. _I'm so not in the mood for games. _Nnoitra always enjoyed torturing him, it was his way of foreplay. _But not today._

Though Nnoitra was taller and heavier, Renji was stronger. He pushed him back into the kitchen right into the chair. One hand sliding up Nnoitra's thigh, the other holding his face, Renji violated his mouth. Nnoitra didn't respond, instead he trailed his fingers over freshly healed scar on Renji's abdomen, pushing him away.

"First, the cigarette." He reached for a pack and went to the balcony. _Are you fucking shitting me? _Nnoitra saw Renji's face through the glass doors and offer him another malicious smile. "My house, my rules."

_Oh no you don't. _Renji took off his shirt and walked on the small balcony. He pressed Nnoitra's lean body tight against the wall, pushed one leg between his crotch and attacked Nnoitra's neck. The moan of pleasure told him the same story he also felt under Nnoitra's jeans. Violently, he grabbed his long, dark hair and pulled him down to play with the ring in his tongue. The taste of nicotine was mixed with the bitterness of beer.

With all the resistance gone, Nnoitra threw the cigarette away, grabbed Renji's ass and with a swift turn changed their positions. "Mmm, Fido has claws." Gliding across Renji's broad back, he dug his hands in the red locks, brushing with his teeth over Renji's exposed collarbone.

_Yes... _Deep groan left his lips. _Let me forget... _Pressing his hips against Nnoitra's slender body he dragged his nails down his left side leaving red marks on the white skin.

Nnoitra's slim fingers skillfully released Renji's pulsating cock from his jeans, stroking it slow but hard, while circulating his tongue across his nipples. Renji's breathing quickened at the touch of cold metal.

Even through their lustful moaning he could hear voices of drunken students passing by on the street. He let out a short cry after Nnoitra squeezed a little too hard. _You did that on purpose..._

Malicious smile and soft touch of a breath, "Not so loud, they might hear you." Pierced tongue tracing the shape of his ear, "I should shut you up."

Nnoitra licked the dripping of Renji's pre-cum from his hand and pushed his mouth on Renji's. The pressure of his lips was so intense that Renji wrapped his hands around Nnoitra's thin body pulling him even closer, wanting him to go deeper; Nnoitra didn't hesitate to fulfill his wish.

Renji's hands slid down Nnoitra's back pushing the jeans lower, making him groan when there was no more fabric between their erections. Unwilling to wait any longer Renji shoved him toward the fence while his fingers slippery with pre-cum were searching for the entrance. Nnoitra's hips jerked up accompanied with a cry of pleasure when he found the right spot.

"Fuck!" His eyes were filled with lust... _Same grey eyes... _"Fuck me, Red!" _Same poor imagination..._

Bending over the steel fence facing the street below Nnoitra's ass was screaming for invasion. That was enough for Renji; with one hand on his manhood and the other on Nnoitra's back he carefully sank in. A loud groan encouraged him to continue until he was fully inside. Moving out and back in he felt his heart beat throbbing in his ears.

Closing his eyes his hands were no longer holding _Nnoitra_'s hips; the skin under his fingers became a shade darker, waist wider and the back more muscular...

Repeating the motion, thrusting deep and hard he was closing in on the end fast. Wrapped in the cloud of pure animal instinct to reach ecstasy, he noticed Nnoitra's elbow moving faster and faster as he was stroking his own hardness while keeping the balance trying not to fall over the fence. Renji didn't care; all he wanted was an escape, a moment of nothingness...

Biting his lips to keep the sound in, he thrust one last time... _Shuhei..._ before he was lost in the flood of bliss, forgetting about the past and the present, the only thing remaining were silver-grey eyes piercing through his very soul.

"You self-satisfying bastard!" Nnoitra was still hard when Renji moved back. Now leaning his back on the fence his hand was pumping in steady rhythm.

Picking up the forgotten pack of cigarettes Renji throw them beside Nnoitra. "For after you're done." Leaving him to finish the job, he went to clean himself in the bathroom before vanishing through the door.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Renji didn't expect to meet anybody, the least of all Shuhei.

"Well, this is a surprise. Don't tell me you're stalking me?" The streetlight highlighted three thin scars.

_Really? Does the universe hate me this much? _Quickly, he checked where Nnoitra's balcony is; at least it was turned on the other side. _Relief._

"I could say the same. Didn't think you hang out in this kind of a neighborhood."  
Shuhei shrugged. "Visiting a friend."

Only now that Renji made sure there was no way he could see his 'session' with Nnoitra, he noticed Shuhei was not as composed as usual; his eyes were wandering across Renji's face as if looking for some kind of a sign. _Is he nervous? Does he regret telling me about his plans? Does he see me as a threat?_

"More charity work?" He noticed Shuhei's quick glance upwards. _Guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets. _Following Shuhei's glimpse he saw a dark figure, standing behind a window on the fifth floor. He tried to ignore a pinch of jealousy.

Renji's comment was ignored. "Need a ride? I have my beauty around the corner."

_Around the corner? Fuck, that's the street below Nnoitra's balcony! _"Kind offer but I have no intention to end up as bait for Ganryu."

"All the reason more. I heard you had a little visit today." _How? _Taking the keys out of the pocket he answered Renji's unspoken question. "I have my sources. So, about that ride..."

"Stick it up your ass."

Turning around he left Shuhei in front of the building; his mind in chaos. _This is too much, too many coincidences. I haven't seen him for a week and the moment I go out of my daily routine, there he is. What's he planning? Who was he visiting? Was he...? Really Renji, you wanna go there? I don't care who he fucks! _Remembering he just left Nnoitra like some cheap whore after he got what he wanted didn't bust his confidence. _He'll be pissed. I should care..._

Finally back at home Renji threw the clothes off and stepped under the shower. He left the hot water dripping over him, washing away the touch of Nnoitra's hands.

_This is where I am – alone with a fuck-toy, waiting for execution. Nothing changed; I may as well be Ganryu's pet... _

He slammed a fist into the tiled wall. _What have I done so far?! Nothing! Fucking nothing! _Leaving his locks falling forward to cover his face and putting both of his hands on the wall for support, Renji recalled the times before the incident. _It was fun... brutal at times but fun. It was the only life we knew._

_**When he stole his first wallet. It was some four-eyes in a white suit; he chased him six blocks before giving up. Kenpachi gave him ten percent, his first earnings. Soon he became an errand boy, mostly delivering messages from one dealer to another. It wasn't long until his rank skyrocketed; his fists and accuracy with a gun made him a frightful opponent.**_

He smiled at the recollection of the robbery of the Museum of National treasures.

_**Some I-wipe-my-ass-with-money big shot hired them to get him a legendary blade from the 8th century named 'Little Crow'. It was the first and last time that Renji dyed his hair black for the purposes of a cover. His job was taking down the security guards. **_

_**Out of four security guards Renji only took out three— he didn't have the heart to interrupt the fourth one at his 'meeting' with a lady that was way too sexy to be his wife. Otherwise, the plan went smoothly.**_

_**From time to time a wise-ass punk showed up who thought he or she could outsmart the Boss. They were small fries, only in need of a hard beating. Shit became serious when another gang decided to take over their territory – it was an all-out war. Walking unarmed was like having a neon bull's eye on your back.**_

Water was getting cold but Renji didn't move. He watched the colorless drops slide down his crimson hair, making them look like drops of blood.

_**He was ambushed in broad daylightby rival gang-members. They were fast but he was faster; he shot two of them straight in the knees before they managed to disarm him. But even without a gun he was dangerous; when the third one came at him with a knife, Renji grabbed his arm and broke it, picked the knife and sliced through the throat of the next attacker, the blood splatter covering Renji and making him look like the devil himself. The last one started running; following him with his eyes, Renji flipped the knife catching the tip of the blade, aimed and threw; the man collapsed with the knife lodged in his back. Leave no witnesses behind. He picked up his gun and aimed at the heads of men crawling on the floor and pulled the trigger— twice.**_

He put his forehead on the cold tiles, as cold as the memory of the day when his life started to fall apart...

"_**Kenpachi's dead! We need a new leader or they'll eat us alive!"**_

"_**And that will solve all the problems right. Wake up! They got the Boss! We're just insects waiting to be crushed!"**_

"_**Well I'm not waiting for the execution." With a snap Renji put the magazine back into his SIG-Sauer P220. "If you're to big of a pussy, go hide under your mommy's skirt."**_

"_**Renji's right." Ganryu stepped forward. "We're the Nameless! We're the monsters under the bed, we're the unknowns lurking in the darkness, and we're fear itself. Leaving Kenpachi's death without seeking vengence makes us look weak."**_

"_**But..."**_

"_**But what? There's no place for spineless dicks here; you're either with us or against us."**_

_**Mabashi flinched. "It's a suicide!"**_

_**Ganryu grabbed him by the collar. "Welcome to reality; you want a peaceful life, join a math camp!" **_

_**Shoving him to the floor he looked everyone straight in the eyes."If you sheep need a leader, I'll take the responsibility. I'll paint the walls with their boss's brains."**_

_**Eight pairs of eyes turned to Renji who they considered as Kenpachi's prodigy in spite of Ganryu being two years older. Renji didn't care about the leadership; all he was after was revenge. If that meant accepting Ganryu's challenge - whoever kills Kenpachi's murderer gets to be the new Boss, so be it...**_

A baby's cry from the apartment next door overcame the sound of dripping water.

**"**_**Stop! Don't! Please don't!" The woman's voice screeched in her panic. **_

**"**_**Nooo!"**_**  
**

_**"Are you crazy? Let her go!" Strong hands held him back. "Freakin' psycho, stop it!" **_

_**Renji struggled to escape Yammy's grip, but it was in vain. Yammy easily overpowered him using his inhuman strength. **_

**"**_**This is going too far! Are you insane?"**_

_**"Shut his dirty mouth. I don't want him to ruin my pleasure."**_

_**Di Roy was more than glad to oblige Ganryu's order, banging his hard skull into Renji's forehead, making him almost lose consciousness.**_

_**The sound of clothes tearing... "No! Please I'll give you anything, just let me go!" The blonde was sobbing while trying to scratch and bite her way out of Ganryu's hands.**_

**"**_**Oh honey I'll get exactly what I want."**_

_**Renji jumped as far as Yammy's crushing embrace let him. "Fucking psychopath!"**_

_**"The boss said to shut up!"**_

_**Renji got another punch this time directly under the ribs. Yammy loosened his grip, letting him fall on the asphalt. Before he could do anything Yammy kicked him in the chest, knocking all air out of him. In the background Renji could hear the muffled screams of the woman and Ganryu's heavy breathing. Another kick, this time in the back, prevented him from getting up. Di Roy and Yammy's laughter was mixed with woman's weeping. They hit him again and again. 'Let her go,' he wheezed, until he was taken in by the darkness.**_

Burdened by the recollection of the last scene he perched down on his heels.

_Goddammit! I should have killed him. _

With closed eyes, Renji tilted his head backwards, letting the cold water run over his face.

_Was it stupid or naive of me to think that leaving everything behind will make it go away? No. It wasn't just stupid— it was downright moronic!_

He could hear people chattering outside before they said their goodbyes when leaving to work. _Blissful ignorance, the only thing they need to worry about is whether or not their tie is straight. _

With a new resolve he got up and turned the shower off. _You wanna play dirty, fine; but, Ganryu, this time... you're the prey._


	3. Let the games begin

**First, big thanks and lot of hugs to Katy for all your work and effort and I'm sending you best wishes. ^^ Second, I must - once again - buy another 'Arigato' coffee to my dear friend Noxi (you know why).**

**Disclamer: -I don't own Bleach ...every time I write this sentence a part of me dies :$ **

** -Song _Master of Puppets_ belongs to Metallica**

* * *

"Thank you, come again." The automatic sliding doors of the convenience store closed behind Renji.

_Fortunately for them they are opened on Sundays otherwise I would have to break-in; they can't expect me to start functioning without morning dose of caffeine, _he thought and ignored the fact that it was already way past noon.

It was his day off and after yesterday's unexpected meeting with Di Roy, he needed it. _They should've killed me when they had the chance. _

After six hours of a dead-man-sleep his vague plan already started to form. _But first I need something with double shots of caffeine... _

His daydreaming of a big breakfast was disturbed when a phone started vibrating in his back pocket.

The screen informed him that the call is coming from someone marked as 'Spam'._ Crap, and the day started so nicely. _Not even trying to hide his agitation he tapped the screen and answered.

"What, Rukia? I _already _paid the rent last week, remember."

"That's not why I'm calling." She sounded out of breath. "Somebody broke into your apartment." Renji froze but his thoughts sped up, heading immediately towards a certain white-haired fiend.

_Breaking an entry in the middle of the day; that's stupid even for Ganryu's goons. _

Rukia was still talking and making sounds that vaguely resembled the standard-issue 911 rules as if reading from a manual on 'How to react when robbed'.

"I called the police but the thugs that did it already got away. You better come home; check if anything is missing and..."

He cut her off in the middle of a sentence, just enough to thank her for the heads-up before hanging up. _Is it just a coincidence? Yea' right and pink is a manly color. _

Increasing his pace he reached the building at the same time as the police car arrived. _Were they always that quick? Useless public service... _

Without hesitation Renji rushed to the seventh floor; a bunch of curious neighbors were already standing in front of his apartment chatting as if they are at some mingling party.

"It's no wonder; I'm just surprised something like this didn't happen sooner. I told my husband on the day _he_ moved in that there will be trouble with this one, he better mark my words..."

Both women were facing his apartment and failed to notice his approach. At the sight of his neighbors reenacting a perfect hairdresser chit-chat on his expense, Renji's annoyance spiked a little higher.

"I know. And all those tattoos and stupid red hair; he could at least _try_ to fit in. I'm telling you, I'm not letting my kids near him..."

_Said one toad to another._

"Please, you have nothing to worry about my dear, you raised them well. They would never go near some ex-convict."

"So you heard it too. Supposedly he was involved in..."

Renji coughed to catch the attention of the gibberishing women.

"Don't worry 'maam. Your kids are doing just fine. I saw them buying crack all on their own."

Shock, fear and shame reflected on their faces when they let him pass.

The door of his apartment was open but there was no sign of forced entrance. _Lock-picking then._

The inside of the apartment was in chaos; broken furniture, shattered TV-screen, torn papers everywhere, couch and his bed in shreds and so were his clothes. _They did a bang up job. _

He picked up a piece of military green cloth that was once his favorite sleeveless shirt. _Is this supposed to scare me? Yeah right. I'm facing a serious threat of walking around in my boxers. Amateurs. _

"You in here?" Not waiting for invitation Rukia walked in. "I'm so sorry; I should have been more vigilant." _Please don't. _

She carefully stepped over a pile of broken glass. "I gave a statement to the police officer but he would like to speak to you too; in case you have any crucial information about the culprit."

"No point. They won't find them anyway."

She looked at him as if he was a lost puppy. "I feel responsible. Tell you what, you don't have to pay rent for the next month."

_Wow, that's a surprise; maybe you do deserve a proper name in my phone book._

With a faint blush forming on her cheeks she started sliding her foot across the floor.

"In the meantime you can sleep at my place... At least, you know, until this mess is cleaned..." _ Scratch that, I'm renaming you - 'Horny'._

"Kind offer but I'll crash at a friend's place." _Looks like my plan will start a little sooner than expected. _

"Of course. Well if you need anything..." Visibly disappointed Rukia left him alone in the middle of his trashed living room.

Before he could changed his mind Renji searched for Hisagi's number and pressed the call button. After the thing ringed for the seventh time his hands started to sweat. So t_ypical, as soon as you actually need someone... _

A clear voice caught him unprepared: "Well, this is a surprise. Thought you'd still be asleep or do you need a hand to get up?"

_I would fuck you out of pure principle. But business comes first. _Evading the taunting he switched on the ignore mode.

"You need information about the Nameless and Ganryu and I need a place to crash for a couple of days. Do we have a deal?"

Silence lasted less then a minute though it stretched too long for Renji's comfort. Finally the answer came in the same cold tone he used, before the line was disconnected.

"Pack light."

Exactly twenty two minutes later a sound of a roaring engine announced the approaching of some heavy machinery; a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 stopped right in front of bemused Renji, who was waiting on the lot not far from his building.

_Holy mother of bikes! _Renji was not a big "machinery fan" – he never understood why spend a fortune on something that only gets you from point A to point B - but he recognize a masterpiece when he saw it.

_One of the most powerful motorbikes in the world; 1352cc four-stroke engine, four valves per cylinder it accelerates from 0–60 mph in 2.5 seconds, top speed 299 km/h. Would it be possible to fuck a bike this would be my choice._

Turning to the driver wearing a black helmet with dark orange lines forming a simple pattern that matched his leather jacket perfectly, Renji played with the thought of negotiating for one lap with this baby. Except, when the driver removed his helmet Renji forgot to breathe.

_Really?! What are you: fangirl addicted?_

Shuhei's lips twitched into a smirk. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Regaining his voice Renji stepped closer as if he hadn't just been thoroughly t mind-fucked and slid his hand gently over a smooth seat.

"You weren't kidding; it's a fucking beauty!"

"You like?" He leaned closer to Renji's ear. "I'll let you on a little secret: by adding 4mm to the engine's stroke this baby's displacement went from 1352cc to 1441cc."

_He had the balls to remodel this work of art? _Not being fully ignorant in the field at matter, Renji's quickly found a flaw.

"But longer stroke can cause some serious interference from the crank counterweights to the bottom of the cylinders. You fucking crazy?"

"Please. All you need is an hour or two of a _very_ careful grinding and you gain enough room to avoid that problem."

The level of Renji's endorphins just spiked pictured a very clear image of him fucking Shuhei's brains out on the goddamn ZX-14.

* * *

They could have driven across the whole country and it would still be over too soon.

_That was the best ride of my life; it felt like being banged by a fucking porn-god._

His enthusiasm over the ride was a complete opposite of the shabby looking diner in front of which they stopped.

When the waitress filled Renji's second cup of coffee Shuhei brought out the reason why they're sitting in an almost empty diner instead of his place.

"I'm not that easy to twist around as your usagi-fan-girl; show me the _cash_."

"The deal was for a room not cheap coffee; I have standards."

Looking around Renji didn't do justice to the place; it was small but clean and the other three customers were regular men in suits, nothing too suspicious. One with the spiky orange locks was sitting by the counter and was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with the waitress..

Shuhei tilted his head. "I never go back on my word. It's just that we have more privacy here or do you wish to see my sister so badly."

"I'll live." Taking another sip while calculating his options on how much to say while at the same time not saying much, Renji started talking.

"I was Ganryu's minion for only six months however I'd known him before he became all high and mighty. He wasn't a stray dog like most of us; he had a home and a family. I'm not to judge others but _man_ was he a rotten egg. When I was still learning how to pick a lock he was already setting up dog fights between mutts of his neighbor's kids."

Waitress with long wavy cyan hair giggled at apparently funny orange-man's remark – a sound that didn't fit his memory lane. Renji felt isolated; like he would be looking them from outside of an impenetrable bubble.

_Rather have my screw up life that worrying if my lighter matches my underpants. _He returned to his own world of memories.

"I turned fifteen just before Ganryu became part of the Nameless. He was a regular costumer at one of the dealer's post until Zaraki found out that Ganryu is reselling his stuff for a higher price, keeping the profit for himself. It was then that he got that scar on his face. After that Zaraki recruited him as a collector; better to have the devil working for you then against you. Ganryu proved a valuable addition to the group - no debt stayed unpaid, no double-cross unpunished."

"If he was that great - what went wrong?"

Despite Shuhei kept uninterested expression he couldn't hide the eagerness of his voice which didn't escape Renji. He knew he had him hooked and that, at least for now, a simple travel to the past will be enough to buy him at least one night. At the same time he pushed aside a brush of comfort, that he can talk about such thing so openly with someone without fearing the consequences.

"Everything went south after Zaraki's death; he was the only one Ganryu truly feared. Once, when Ganryu tried to expand the market to schools without his approval - Zaraki almost killed him; he wasn't big on corrupting the youngs. _'If they wann it they'll come to us'_ - that was his philosophy."

Renji sighed. "Nothing is forever and even the big ones fall; even Kenpachi. After that we were out for revenge. But after we busted into the hideout of the gang that killed him... they were waiting for us. It was a bloodshed and we were on the losing team. Their boss finally showed up, gloating... I was out of ammo and too far. With one bullet Ganryu send him to hell. After that he became the leader and nothing held him back anymore."

"And your moral suddenly woken up?"

Shuhei's sarcastic remark made Renji's blood boil; he slammed his fist on the table making all eyes turned into their direction, then barely holding on to his manners hissed through his teeth.

"Who are you to judge me?! Yes, I lied. I stole. I _killed._ But I never took pleasure in it! It was my choice to live that way and I would do it again. I chose to fight; it as hell beats being the victim."

An angry light flickered behind the calm greyness of Shuhei's eyes and was gone before Renji's brains even comprehended what he saw.

"Sorry. I was over the line." Shuhei looked genuinely sorry. "I'm glad you didn't stick with him; I wouldn't want to kill you."

"Aren't you full of yourself." As quickly as the tension rose just, it subsided and they sat in an awkward silence, both too stubborn to speak first until Shuhei finally gave in.

"So, you left... but I don't understand why he wants to dispose of you now."

Rotating an already empty cup Renji sensed unfamiliar desire to talk, to share just a little, and he pushed it somewhere to the _don't-open_ section of his brain once again.

"After Ganryu 'crowned' himself, things changed; the Nameless slowly turned to nothing more then a bunch of goons hungry for blood. Ganryu was like a flame for every scum (moth) out there. We, the old ones, were soon outnumbered and many decided to leave and unless they managed to join and get the protection of another gang their bodies eventually washed up on the shore. I had nowhere to go; it was the only life I knew, beside I owed to Ken that much; they were still my family."

"But..."

Renji clutched his fists. "Yeah, there's a _but_. Even I have a line and Ganryu crossed it; this was no longer a family - it was just another sick boy's wet dream where he could satisfy his filthy desires. But leaving is one thing; leaving with a pissed psycho on your ass is another. First couple of months I was constantly on the move, never settling down. However I got tired and after Urahara gave me a steady job... I realized: what's the point of leaving the gang if you still live as one of them. ... And then it all came around and bit me in the ass; I was too naive thinking he'll just let me be if I keep my mouth shut."

Shuhei didn't press further but his silence spoke louder than words; the silver in his eyes became darker. And Renji read his mind: _He knows... That wish... longing for bliss of ignorance; to sleep in peace without cries swallowing your mind... powerless... _Shaking his head as if he wanted to discard the unpleasant thoughts Renji threw two bills on the table ready to leave.

A hand caught his. "Running again?"

"Screw you." Still under the influence of unsought feelings Renji's reaction was more a result of an irritation he felt over himself when allowing to be influenced by a mere glance, rather than the touch itself.

"I'm taking a shit later, wanna watch?!" Ignoring the stares he stormed out only to find out he has no fucking clue where he is. _Shit! There goes another half of my pay for a cab._

Unexpected touch on his shoulder awakened his instinct; in a flash he turned around, firmly grabbed the wrist in an attempt to twist the attackers arm but Shuhei was also fast to react. Before being immobilized he hit Renji's elbow juncture, forcing him to let go and at the same time used his body weight to push Renji against a billboard which was advertising a new movie with a famous bluenet as a lead star and Renji could just kick himself for going easy enough on Shuuhei to notice that. In a split second before his back hit the board Renji pulled a knife and in a well trained smooth movement pressed it against Shuhei's throat.

Still locked in each others grip, eye to eye, Renji felt Shuhei's ragged breath on his face when he spoke.

"Nice response. I call it a tie."

The words were provoking however the rapid heart beat matched Renji's.

"Are you _trying_ to get killed?!"

Shoving him back Renji put away the knife, noticing a red mark on Shuhei's neck where the blade was pushed against the skin.

"You must do better than that." A smirk was more like a challenge then an indication of a joke.

"Don't you have a job or something?" _Like a bounty hunter or black ops. _"I don't need a babysitter."

"I have a very flexible schedule. So, where are we going?" Like the argument is solved Shuhei pushed his hands in the jacket pocket and waited with an expression that didn't allow 'no' for an answer.

_Seriously! Do you have an IQ of a road kill?!_

Renji's annoyance had to be written all over his face since Shuhei gave him a 'one-eyebrow-risen' serious look.

"Are you always such a pain in the ass or am I special?"

_Valid question... _

Renji was not the type to indulge in deep self-searching; if there was something, he wanted he took it; if someone stepped on his path he eliminated them; it was his way of life. And a good sense for judging characters helped him to quickly recognize a friend from foe but Shuhei...

_He keeps a one-way-see-through wall up, showing only bits; confusing inconsistent pieces – one moment alluring, next stoic but always in the presence of distrust... Or is it just... that I don't wanna see myself... God, when did I grow a vagina! Aaaah! He. Pisses. Me. Off. _

"You made a deal; whether you like it or not we're partners now, tied with a common goal or - if you're more of a cliche guy - _an enemy of my enemy..."_

Stepping at Renji's side Shuhei kept his gaze turned into the cloudy sky; the tattooed 69 filling Renji's side visual field.

"I know you don't trust me, it would be fatuous to expect something I can not give; but I do assume you will keep your word." Gray sky was lost in the silverness of Shuhei's irises when he looked at Renji. "A pack is stronger then a lone wolf."

"Fuck it."_ What are you; a fucking priest?! _

Renji rubbed his forehead as if trying to prevent a headache. "If I have to listen to any more of your crap I'm gonna be forced to rearrange your face."

Moving toward the bike he didn't catch Shuhei's content smirk.

"Let's go; I'm driving." It was a long shot and Renji wasn't surprised when Shuhei didn't let him take the wheel.

"I'm not sure you can handle such power between your legs."

_And there it is again; provocation bordering on flirtation. Which is your true face? What do you truly want? _

"Didn't know you're interested what's between my legs?"

He sat behind Shuhei, placing his hands around his waist. _Is revenge for your family which is long gone the only thing pushing you forward? _

"Rukon district; you know where."

_You are not someone who lives in the past... Why go through all this trouble just to avenge rotten bodies? _Streets were flying by while they rushed toward south side of Karakura town. _There's more... hiding it... It's your right. As is mine._

* * *

Before they exited the elevator they were already greeted by a loud music coming from the apartment number 85. Renji immediately recognized Noi's favorite song:

_** Blinded by me  
You can't see a thing  
Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master **_

_** Master...**_

"He's not very fond of visitors, is he?"

Renji just shrugged in a 'what-do-I-care' manner but in reality he was pretty damn nervous.

_Noi isn't someone to fuck around with... well, figuratively__ speaking. And last time... we… or I left some business unfinished; something he won't forget and it's all your fault, Hisagi Shuhei. _

Overflowed with resentment over letting someone he hadn't even known influence his life, he banged on the door hard enough to overpower the music.

Without turning the music down a rowdy voice screamed from the inside loud enough to clearly get the message to the other side of the door.

"Piss off or I'm gonna shove that vacuum cleaner into your ass and use it to suck your brains out!"

"Charming."

_Damn it Noi! _Ignoring Shuhei's sarcasm he thumped the door even harder.

Sounds of stumbling approached the door and a minute later a tall silhouette was standing on the doorway.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. You have some pretty hard balls to show up after lettin' me hanging like that."

Unwillingly an image of a cat clinging to a tree branch and a 'Hang in there' song popped into Renji's mind and he was hardly able to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm a big bad wolf." _Let's get over this quickly. _

Still slightly uncomfortable because of Shuhei's presence he wanted to avoid that specific topic but Nnoitra wasn't that easy to fool.

Blocking the way inside with his body, Nnoitra lit the cigarette, the song still rolling in the background.

"You know what happens to wolves; if you're not careful..." The threat lingered in the air.

An ignorant person may be think _'it was just sex'_ but Renji knew better; from Nnoitra's point of view it was insulting and degrading – two things that got you easily vanished and qualified for the 'unsolved case'.

The tension was broken by Shuhei who showed no fear in front of the dominating figure.

"Not to be rude but since we're not packing any vacuum cleaners... would you mind?" He gestured inside of Nnoitra's apartment.

Nnoitra surveyed Shuhei taking in every detail, including the three thin scars on the man's face. Then, as if Shuhei would present nothing more than an inanimate object, he continued talking to Renji.

"You could at least make an effort and put a bow on him; or do you two come in a package? I'm not big for threesomes but he does look interesting and... durable."

_I should've known. _"Fine, you got your joke; could we get down to business now?"

Still eying Shuhei he indicated them to enter and they accepted, entering in the dimmed apartment filled with screaming _'Master, master'. _

Without offering them a seat Nnoitra turned down the volume of the sound system and slammed onto the couch while lighting another cigarette.

"If not for the sugar, which was by the way the best I ever had, specially the finishing touch.."

_Go fuck yourself - oh wait you already did! _...were the words Renji _wanted_ to utter but bit his tongue since he wasn't able to ignore Shuhei's presence. He noticed silver eyes scanning the apartment; from the entrance to the kitchen, to closed doors Renji knew lead to the bedroom and to the balcony doors. _Trained procedure: observe the surroundings, find the possible escape routes and detect dangerous spots where the enemy may be hiding – life style of a survivor._

"...then you must be here to pay me for some bang time."

Redhead sighed taking in a deep breath. _Does he even realize that everything he says insinuates him being a whore? _And for some reason he felt uneasy at the thought that his new business partner would think he must pay to get laid.

"Listen lovebirds, could you pack your vaginas for some other time and get to the reason why we have to be in this reeking hole." The words itself did not describe the disgust emanating from the tone of his voice.

Shuhei didn't budge under Nnoitra's cold stare but, before things could get out of hands, Renji stepped in between.

"Sorry Noi, but he's right." _How hard is it to open a window?! It smells like stale sex in here. _

He browsed through his pocket and threw a fat pack of _yen_ and a folded piece of paper on the table in front of Nnoitra.

"Needed it by tomorrow; shouldn't be too hard for you to finish off quickly." _God! Are sex references contagious?!_

Ignoring the money Nnoitra eyed Shuhei with narrowed eyes as if Renji wouldn't say a thing.

"You don't seem to have a problem with Ichimaru's place."

Slight flinch of uneasiness and surprise didn't escape Renji whose thoughts exploded, rushing from one question to another: _You know someone in _this_ area? Who's Ichimaru? Is he 'that friend' you were 'visiting' last time? What's your connection? Are you banging him? _The last question sobered him to start thinking in a more rational direction. _So, that's why Noi didn't ask who you are; he already knew._

After an initial shock Shuhei returned to the stoic attitude with none-of-your-fucking-business stance.

"At least I'm good enough that he doesn't leave me _hanging._"

Renji almost choked on his own saliva. _Holy fucking shit! He understood Noi's allegations! He knows... fuck... he knows... _Strange uneasiness started forming in the lower part of his abdomen, a feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness that his mind tried immediately dismiss with logical reasoning._ Who cares; we're adults, we sex... apparently you do too... _But the 'teenager's logic' didn't help much; surprisingly Nnoitra's laughter did, at least enough to stop the reminiscing unnecessary thoughts.

Nnoitra's mouth stretched from ear to ear, showing his abnormally large teeth that would better fit a cartoon character than a human being.

"You're cracking my ball's. I like you."

But Renji wasn't fooled; grey eyes were still as cold and speculative as they were a moment ago.

"Nice that we cleared that up; now all that's missing is 'peace on earth' and we can walk into the sunset holding hands and singing 'Let there be peace'." _This is the best I can do about smartassing! Pathetic! _

Renji could had dwelt long on the fact that his smartass go down the drain every time Shuhei is around, instead he stood up to leave before that and any more bickering could ensue, and half dragged Shuhei out of the apartment.

Pressing the button for the lobby two figures stood in silence that weighed heavily on Renji while different questions crossed his mind, each furthering away from his mission. Until Shuhei finally spoke.

"I don't."

Taken back with the sudden break of silence Renji wasn't sure what he was implied.

"You don't _what_?"

"I don't shag Ichimaru. I just said it to poke him; don't like to lose, even if it's just a word fight."

An unexpected relief that did nothing else but acknowledge his uncertainties, lit up a spark of anger toward himself. But Renji remained stoic on the outside._ None of my business._

"Better hope that this Ichimaru guy is not resentful because Noi won't let it go that easily. Specially since he didn't get to have the last word."

"He's very adjustable." And with that the elevator door opened, revealing the dirty lobby filled with broken bicycles, stacks of nobody-cares ads and the smell of mold.

* * *

The dusk was just starting to fall when they parked in front of Shuhei's house.

"Here," he throw keys to Renji while he dragged the water repellent covering over the bike. "Let yourself in. Matsumoto is at work anyway."

Amazed at how well he remembered the inside of the house after being there only once and even then just rushing through, Renji found himself in a small hallway. He walked pass well known stairs leading up and found himself in a small and very clean kitchen noticing a small paper on the table covered in an unmistakably girly writing:

_''You took your sweet time; were you afraid I'll bother you two? :P Dinner is in the microwave, just warm it up. The banana cupcake is for the redhead (I ate yours - punishment for taking so long). Kisses!''_

He jumped when a voice came from behind.

"Your room is upstairs, second to the right. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway if you wish to take a shower before dinner."

"Yes, _mother_."

Shuhei snorted. "I would prefer if you called me by my name _Renji. _One child in the house is more than enough for me."

Answering only with a _stop-with-the-drama _look, Renji went upstairs and settled in the small quest room. He could hear the beeping of the microwave when Shuhei was setting the timer while the redhead went to wash off the daily stress.

The smell of pizza together with a growling stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten all day and impelled him to hurry up. Soon, he joined Shuhei on the floor of his room, across the hall to the quest room. It didn't escape him that Shuhei had changed into comfortable pants and a stretched dark blue T-shirt with a white print of a skull on it. Looking at himself wearing a forest green long-sleeve with a dagger printed on the left sleeve, he immediately got the pirate association. _All that's missing is a bottle of rum and a Yo-Ho song. _But soon he was distracted by the offered slice of pepperoni pizza.

When the plate was empty, Shuhei brought out two Play Station controllers.

"In the mood for some ass kicking?"

His stomach full and mind at rest Renji grinned at the challenge, not bothered the slightest by the thought of two grown men playing video games.

"Bring it on."

The noise of clashing fists and blasts of explosions mixed with silent curses when they tried to overpower each others character filled the room, taking away the perception of time; at least until Shuhei started losing big time because he was more interested in the digital clock on his nightstand than on the screen.

A little annoyed by literally wiping the virtual floor with Shuhei's character for the fifth time, Renji lost interest in the game.

"I can leave you alone if it's your bed time already." The clock blinked _22.37_.

Clearly distracted, Shuhei shook his head. "No. Sorry, was just... It's ok."

_Yeah, and my balls are pierced. _Renji took the controller and restarted the game, trying to ignore the bitter mood his companion was in.

Yet Shuhei's losing streak continued while he started not only intensely gazing at the clock, but also frantically checking his phone and continuously mumbled:_ ''Where is she?'' _or _''She better not wasting time gossiping!''_

Even not being a quantum physicist, Renji figured out who Hisagi is so worried about.

"Why don't you call her if you're that worried?"

Usually composed Shuhei was starting to show more and more irritation. "She knows the rules."

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself..." He was sharply cut off.

"Drop it!"

_Wow, down bitch; forgot to take your pills? _Still he had enough experience with irascible individuals that he didn't prey any further.

Minutes passed by in increasing fidgety and anxiety atmosphere. Renji didn't even have to try beating Shuhei since the man was so absent-minded he didn't even noticed what he's pressing; all of his attention was on the red digits telling the time.

The clock turned again, informing them it is one minute to eleven when the sound of the front door opening and closing accompanied with loud _"I'm home."_ reached the room.

As if invisible cloak of anxiety had fallen of his shoulder Shuhei waited only couple of seconds, barely enough for Renji to beat him again, before excusing himself and rushing downstairs.

Left alone Renji pondered what would be the best action; Shuhei was clearly worried about his younger sister and Renji wasn't in the mood for ending in the middle of a fight. On the other hand it would be rude to not at least say _"h"_ to her since she welcomed him in her home.

_Guess I should at least thank her for the cupcake. _And with that he left the room just to halt on the top of the stairs upon hearing arguing coming from below.

"If you knew you'll be late you should have called - or is picking up a phone too hard for you!"

"I'm not a child! I have a life, you know!"

"_God dammit_ Rangiku, you _should_ know better! We agreed that you'll be home at half past ten or you can forget about the job!"

The clatter of the dishes put in the dishwasher echoed the woman's anger, nevertheless her brother didn't get the hint or didn't want to. "Look at me when I talk to you."

"Stop!" As if taking a breath to let her voice let loose of the anger she continued calmly. "Stop, please. I'm sorry, I should've called. Isane mixed the reservations for tomorrow and we had to go through all of them. Really sorry, _nii-chan_."

Even though Renji couldn't see them he could clearly imagine her puppy look and Shuhei's fury melting away - he wasn't wrong.

"Well, let it be this time. But if it happens again..."

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna lock me up like a precious pet and stand guard until I grow old and ugly." Her chuckle loosened up the air and even Renji found himself exhaling the breath he didn't even notice he was holding.

"Here you are! I was wondering where he hid you."

Piercing blue eyes smiled at him from the bottom of the stairway; her brother following close behind her, still pouting a little. "I assume my _beloved_ brother took good care of you."

"Rangiku!"

"What?" Her innocent-girl tone was spoiled by the wink she gave to Renji when she passed him, evoking a slight blush. "I'm just_ saying 'hi'_."

Embarrassing memory from last time didn't want to stay put. _Don't think about that! _

"I'm feed and he _let _me beat the crap out of him; what more can a guy ask."

"You beat him?" She turned to her brother who joined them at the top of the stairs. "Shame on you."

Hisagi frowned his face almost in the manner of pouting. "It was your fault."

"Excuses, excuses." She almost dislocated her jaw when she gave a royal yawn. "You'll have to forgive me boys but I'm one step away from collapsing right here. Talk in the morning, good night." Just before she disappeared in the bathroom, she peered back. "No peeking."

"Don't flatter yourself, sis." But there was no answer from the closed doors though Renji could swear he heard another majestic yawn.

Yawning was apparently contagious since Renji could feel how his muscles try to stretch his mouth in two.

"Well, guess... Good night." He walked to the quest room after Shuhei murmured _''Night.''_ back.

The room was small but cozy and the sheets had that fresh smell of a jasmine-scented softener that made you wanna bury your nose into them and just sleep. And that was precisely Renji's plan. Although...

There couldn't have passed more than ten minutes when a soft knock interrupted the redhead's passing out. _Now what?! Somebody lost a cat?_

"Yes?"

Light from the hallway revealed Shuhei's outline. "Can I come in?"

"It's your freaking house." His brains already in the shutdown process, he pulled the cover over his head and only after he felt the pressure of Shuhei's body occupying the bed space near his thighs, the blood restarted some of his basic functions - one of them was frantically searching for an answer: _What the fuck are you doing in my room?_

"Listen... About earlier..."

Renji looked from underneath the sheets, seeing only a shadow; his head bowed, staring at his own hands squirming in his lap.

"I was... harsh before..."

"Mildly put." _So what; you wanna apologize? Get it over with, I wanna sleep!_

"It was unnecessary and wrong of me to lash out on you. After all, you are our guest and... I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Redhead was persistently pushing away the uncomfortable stirring of an emotions he long forsaken and concealed them with harsh attitude.

"Fine, apology accepted." _Now move it. _

On the contrary of expected the shadow still showed no signs of leaving his room and Renji realized he had no other choice but to sit up.

"Look man- I'm well aware of my position: I'm just a leech which you can benefit from. I don't need cuddling. And to be honest, your sister looks capable enough to take care for herself just fine. Loosen up."

Hardly detectable chuckle, as if in irony, escaped into the darkness of the room.

"That's just the point; she _can't_. I know she tries to act all tough around me but I can still hear her muffled screams when she has a nightmare."

In a simple act of sympathy Renji placed his palm on Shuhei's shoulder. Only then he realized that the shorter man was trembling and, for a moment, it left him lost for words.

_Fuck! How is it that I always get dragged into some sappy shit? _Despite that he couldn't deny a slight pinch of empathy and he suspected that '_Get over your sister-complex already!_' won't help.

Observing the slouched figure Renji's protective wall of sarcasm started to crumble and an affection toward the always-in-control black-haired man slowly raised its head and a small signs of affection managed to sip through the cracks.

_He could leave. Nothing holds him here. _

Recognition struck Renji as the trembling under his fingers hasn't subdued – _It doesn't matter why. He's here. No matter the reason, he sought the refuge, a place for him alone where he can crumble down and reassemble himself again... for another day, another battle... And he let me in... Because even the toughest warriors sometimes need quality vagina time._

Renji moved closer and put his hands around Shuhei's shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace. The darkness hid his face but couldn't hide the support-seeking touch of his palms resting atop of Renji's.

The warmth spread through one hand to another; from Shuhei's palm to Renji's wrist it traveled upon his skin... from skin to skin, from one touch to another it traveled, until it consumed them whole.

_It's... nice... Being close to someone... No. Not just someone. Him. _

He tightened the grasp, the only thing between their bodies a thin layer of Shuhei's shirt and, in any other situation, the touch may lead to something hot and physical, but right now... He felt no need to move, to break, to ruin the moment... _that_ perfect moment...

_To hold and still be held... _

It may have been a minute or an hour before they broke apart, parting only with a touch of silver and brown glance before Shuhei left and both were left in the darkness of their own rooms only a hallway apart.

* * *

**I realize that there is a lot of dialog in this chapter and not much action, but take some comfort in the fact that this is a transition chapter. I promise that the next one will be action packed. ;)**


End file.
